Impossible Girl
by sdrr
Summary: Aubrey Posen was a mystery stuffed into an enigma and wrapped in a little blonde riddle. Chloe knew that despite everything that Aubrey said and done, the way she acted, she knew that Aubrey was a mess inside and Chloe loved mess. Aubrey didn't believe in love and Chloe was an Impossible girl.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey Posen was a mystery stuffed into an enigma and wrapped in a little blonde riddle. She was prim and proper, neat and tidy, hyper focused with a drive to succeed in every sense of the word. She was cold, as many Posen's were, she never under any circumstances wore her heart on her sleeve and to get her to say how she truly felt was like yanking teeth. She didn't have friends, she had acquaintances until her need for them was gone and she had gotten what she wanted and then she would cast them aside like she didn't even know they existed. She cared for nothing other than music and singing, the only two things that gave her genuine joy. That was, until Chloe Beale came along, smashing through all the walls that Aubrey had put up over her life time with free laughs, gentle smiles and a voice that could damn near break a heart when she sung. Chloe Beale was the complete opposite of Aubrey, she was an open book practically begging everyone she met to read her. She was informal and careless, disorganized and chaotic, preferring to take whatever life gives her over working towards a goal. She talked about her feelings like she was talking about the weather and she made friends with everyone that glanced at her. Chloe knew that despite everything that Aubrey said and done, the way she acted, she knew that Aubrey was a mess inside and Chloe loved mess.

* * *

"How are you and Aubrey friends?" Beca asked, sitting under the shade of a tree with the red head by her side

"She's Aubrey" Chloe said it like it was the simplest thing in the world and to her, it was

"Exactly" Beca said, looking at Chloe out of the corner of her eye and smiled when she seen the red head laying on the grass with the sun in her face and a smile brighter than a star and once again wondered how the girl was friends with the ice cold blonde, "You're like, complete opposites"

"Mm, not really" Chloe hummed

"She's like a block of ice and you're a fire" Beca commented

"She needs someone to warm her up so she doesn't crack and I need someone to cool me down so I don't burn out" Chloe shrugged, opening her eyes

"That was weirdly philosophical for you, Beale" Beca grinned and laughed when Chloe sat up to push her

"Whatever" Chloe laughed, "Oh shoot, it's time for rehearsal. We better hurry or Bree will blow a gasket"

* * *

"Hey Bree" Chloe smiled, entering the auditorium and kissed Aubrey's cheek in passing

"You're late" Aubrey commented off handily, glaring at Beca

"By five minutes" Beca rolled her eyes

"Every minute counts" Aubrey clenched her

"Will you just chill?"

"Come on, Bree" Chloe said softly, stoking Aubrey's back when she seen the look on the blonde's face "Let's just start"

"Fine. Whatever." Aubrey huffed

"What's on today's agenda, Cap?" Fat Amy asked over the snickers of the other girls

"Half an hour cardio, half an hour strength training, half an hour vocal exercises and half an hour of going through songs for the ICCA's" Aubrey said

"Is cardio really necessary?" Fat Amy asked

"We go through this every time, Fat Amy" Aubrey sighed, Fat Amy along with Chloe were the only two people that Aubrey couldn't seem to get mad at, no matter how hard she tried

"Just checking to see if you changed your mind" Amy stood up with a loud groan, followed by the rest of the girls as they started jogging

"I can't breathe" Beca gasped when they finally stopped with the vocal exercises an hour and a half later, starting to bend over when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her, "What's your problem?"

"Bending over makes it worse." Aubrey replied snippily, "Put your hands on your head and take deep breaths instead of short ones"

"Whatever" Beca grumbled, bending over anyway and getting a stitch almost immediately

"I told you" Aubrey said when she seen Beca wince in pain, "Anyway, Chloe composed a list of songs that she thinks we should sing."

"Isn't that your job?" Stacie asked

"Chloe wanted to do it this time" Aubrey replied, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips when the girl in question came bounding over to flip the white board to the side she wrote on

* * *

By the end of the last half an hour Aubrey was one more annoying comment away from blowing up and not any closer to choosing songs, it really shouldn't take this long to choose three songs from a list of fifteen songs and yet here they were, half an hour over her scheduled Bella's time and she couldn't stop looking at her watch; the feeling of being behind on her studying nagging at the back of her mind

"Enough" Aubrey yelled, silencing the girls, "All we need to do is choose three fuc- songs from a list of fifteen."

"Were you about to drop the eff bomb?" Beca teased, "You totally were"

"No, I wasn't" Aubrey snapped

"Yes you were. We all heard you"

"Oh my god" Aubrey muttered, pressing her fingers against her temples

"Alright" Chloe decided to defuse the situation, "Why don't we leave you girls to think on it and you can text one of us in the morning and whatever songs get the most votes wins"

"What if all the votes are equal?" Jessica asked

"Then I'll choose three" Aubrey snapped, "Dismissed"

"You okay?" Chloe asked, rubbing Aubrey's arms when the girls had left

"I'm behind on studying for my anatomy class" Aubrey murmured, knowing Chloe wouldn't give up until she got to the bottom of why Aubrey was more tightly wound than usual

"You could ace that class in your sleep" Chloe said, knowing that anatomy was one of Aubrey's favourites, "How about this, you don't have any classes tomorrow or Bella stuff that needs to get done so tonight we go home, watch some Netflix and eat shitty food and drink wine and in the morning you can wake me up at the ass crack of dawn to go for a jog and then I'll help you study. Sound good?"

"Yeah" Aubrey didn't want to admit how perfect that sounded to her

"Cool. Race ya home" Chloe took off with a wink and giggle, forcing the blonde to let out a laugh of her own before racing after her

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights or characters that involve Pitch Perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey woke up with a thumping headache, a dry throat and feeling more than a little bit sick as she tried to sit up only to have a solid weight stopping her. Chloe was still asleep with tousled hair and a slight snore leaving her mouth and she was beautiful, she was so beautiful that Aubrey couldn't bring herself to try to wiggle out of the tight hold Chloe had on her. So instead, she leant over Chloe to the bedside table knowing that Chloe, no matter how drunk she got, would always leave a bottle of water and aspirin next to her bed for the inevitable hang over the next morning, as she leant over she could feel the grip on her hips loosen slightly before tightening

"I'll get you drunk every night if it means waking up to this" Chloe's was rough with sleep, her eyes barely open and a small smile on her lips

"Shut up" Aubrey grumbled, a small smile itching at the corners of her lips as she fought not to

"Honestly though" Chloe laughed, "How are you still so pretty at the ass crack of dawn with a hang over?"

"I'm sure I look a mess" Aubrey rolled her eyes, flopping back down on her back and opened her eyes to see bright blue ones framed by red hair leaning over her

"You're beautiful and you know it" Chloe murmured, half her body on top of Aubrey's and she knew that there was no better way to spend a morning even though it felt like there was a jack hammer in her head, "You're probably the most gorgeous girl on campus"

"Are you still drunk?" Aubrey asked, sweeping a piece of Chloe's hair to the side only to have it fall back into place

"A little bit, probably" Chloe laughed, "But that doesn't mean it isn't true"

"Whatever" Aubrey let herself enjoy the feeling of having Chloe so close for a minute before sitting up, "I believe you promised me a jog"

"I did, I did" Chloe said despite making no move to get up as she watched Aubrey move around her bedroom

"Some people would call it creepy that you're just sitting there, watching me" Aubrey said seriously, looking at Chloe in the mirror

"Some people would call it appreciating art in the truest sense of the word" Chloe shrugged, a smile gracing her face as always

"Shut up and get dressed" Aubrey blushed, "We're running a mile today"

Chloe Beale hated jogging. She absolutely could not stand it. She hated the chest pains, the stitches, the way her legs felt like jelly immediately after and she hated how it felt like she was getting stabbed every time she breathed in. She hated jogging but she knew it was one of the only things that put a smile on Aubrey's face and that's what found her struggling to get breath as she jogged behind Aubrey when the sun was just barely rising and she could see every breath she took

"I can feel you staring at my ass" Aubrey called over her shoulder, flashing a smile

It didn't hurt that Aubrey preferred to wear skin tight clothing when she ran either

"It's mesmerising" Chloe gasped and smiled when she heard Aubrey laugh

"Finally" Chloe puffed when Aubrey stopped, "Give me a piggy back ride home"

"What? No"

"Come on" Chloe whined, "I can barely breathe, my legs hurt and I'm pretty it'll take three day to get home if I have to walk"

"No" Aubrey said again and closed her eyes at the whining noises Chloe made as she draped herself over Aubrey, "Ugh, fine, whatever"

"Thanks" Chloe said happily, jumping onto Aubrey's back and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the blonde

Aubrey barely even noticed the weight because she was so used to giving Chloe piggy back rides practically everywhere, as long as no one would see them of course, but no matter how many times she done it, Aubrey would never be able to control herself when Chloe tickled her side. Aubrey's knees buckled as she tried to keep her balance when Chloe started assaulting her ribs with sharp jabs

"Stop it" Aubrey practically squealed, "I'm going to fall over, stop it"

"Don't laugh" Chloe giggled, jabbing at Aubrey's ribs and the next thing she knew, they crashed to the ground, Chloe's legs still tightly wrapped around Aubrey's hips

"Oh my god" Aubrey laughed, trying to swat Chloe's hands away from her, "Stop it"

"I won't" Chloe laughed, straddling Aubrey and moved her hands all over Aubrey's ribs as the blonde tried to kick her off

"Stop" Aubrey gasped, her own hand shooting up to jab Chloe's ribs and laughed harder when Chloe yelped and fell forward, "Truce?"

"Truce" Chloe laughed into her ear

"What's all this?" A voice started them, making Chloe jump and Aubrey to push Chloe off of her making Chloe land in a heap

"Oh, hey Becs" Chloe smiled, "You scared me"

"What were you two up to?" Beca smirked down at the girls, crossing her arms over her chest

"Nothing" Aubrey said, standing up and brushing herself off before helping Chloe to her feet

"Mhm" Beca hummed, still smirking

"Well, we better head off" Chloe smiled, trying not to laugh at the looks on both of her friends faces, "I promised Bree to help her with her anatomy studies"

"Anatomy, huh?" Beca laughed, getting a glare from the blonde

"Don't forget to decide on what songs you want" Aubrey glared before dragging Chloe away

"What does that even mean?" Chloe asked after reading a sentence for the fifth time, "Can't they just use simple words instead of this fancy shmancy stuff?"

"I don't feel like studying anymore" Aubrey admitted, "I've read that book back to front ten times already, I doubt I'll anything new if I read it again"

"Oh thank god" Chloe threw the book across the room and draped herself over Aubrey, "Cuddle me"

"No" Aubrey replied, looking at her phone screen

"Yes" Chloe said, plucking Aubrey's phone out of her hands

"You're so annoying" Aubrey complained

"Cuddle me and you can have it back" Chloe smiled when she felt arms snake around her waist and legs tangle with her own

"Now give it" Aubrey said

"Who are you texting anyway?" Chloe asked after giving Aubrey her phone back

"Fat Amy. She's trying to convince me to come out tonight. If you check your phone, I'm sure you'll see an invitation to where ever they're going tonight" Aubrey said, tapping at her phone

"Oh, well in that case you're coming" Chloe said, smiling up at Aubrey

"N- Okay, fine, whatever" Aubrey grumbled and sighed when her phone was plucked from her hands again and shook her head when Chloe started texting

"You look hot" Chloe nodded her approval when Aubrey came out in tight leather pants, a black blouse over a black singlet and black louboutin stiletto's, "Like, you could totes walk on my back with those stiletto's right now and I would probably thank you"

"You're so weird" Aubrey said, looking at Chloe from the corner of her eyes, "You look great, too"

"Thanks" Chloe smiled, "I put all my stuff in your bag, okay? Thanks"

"You're a grade A pain in my ass"

"Love you"

"So, remind me again why we're hanging out with the Trebles?" Aubrey asked Chloe led her up the steps to the Treble house

"They're actually pretty cool, without the Bumper factor" Chloe said, knocking on the door, "and apparently Lily, Jessica and Ashley aren't actually old enough to get into any clubs yet. I mean, Lily turns twenty one in like a month and Jessica and Ashley in two. What difference will two months make?"

"Okay, but the Trebles?"

"It'll be fun"

Aubrey was drunk, absolutely beyond any doubt wasted and it was all Stacie's fault. The leggy brunette would come over with fruity drinks whenever Aubrey's cup dropped below half and they were delicious, tasting nothing like alcohol. Aubrey didn't realize just how drunk she was until they were all sat in a circle and she had to try to sit on the floor without losing balance, something easier said than done when the entire ground is spinning beneath your feet

"What are we, twelve?" Aubrey snarked when Unicycle suggested playing truth or dare

"No, but you are" Unicycle winked and Aubrey pretended to gag

"No" Was all she said as she felt Chloe's fingers run through her hair

"Don't be a Debbie downer" Fat Amy said, "I'll go truth"

"Did you really wrestle a crocodile and dingo simultaneously?" Beca asked with grin on her face

"Yep" Fat Amy popped the 'p', "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Beca replied, not trusting Fat Amy with a dare

"Do you or do you not have a massive boner, I mean toner, for a treble in this room?"

"True" Beca shrugged

It went on like this with a few potentially life threatening dares curtesy of Fat Amy, a few highly sexual truths from Stacie – Aubrey really wasn't going to look at Fat Amy the same ever again – and mostly innocent contributions from the Trebles

"Chlo, truth or dare?" Beca asked, a smirk barely hidden

"Oh, dare" Chloe hummed

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room" Beca said

Chloe looked around the room with squinted eyes before shrugging, gently pulling on blonde hair to make green eyes look up at her before capturing slightly smeared red lips between her own. The kiss wasn't earth shattering, she didn't see fireworks or any of the clichés, her neck hurt from the angle and Chloe's lips were slightly chapped and she tasted like vodka – Aubrey had hated vodka ever since her first college party – and it was sloppy like all first kisses were but it was right. Chloe's lips felt like home, like in that moment of hazy whistles and vodka tastings lips she came home for the first time and when Chloe pressed her tongue against Aubrey's, she damn well nearly forgot her own name because all she could think about was chapped lips and Chloe and maybe it was cliché, but it was the best damn cliché Aubrey had ever experienced even if their lips stuck together a little bit when they pulled away and it was right


	3. Chapter 3

And then it was wrong. Chloe had kissed her in front of a room full of people and she enjoyed it. Her best friend had kissed her and she wanted to kiss her again and again and again until neither of them could breathe. She felt home in the lips of a girl with stars in her eyes and vodka on her breath and she was scared. She was meant to graduate with honours, get a job in her field and work from the bottom to the top and then marry an equally successful man in a Gucci suit and Versace shoes. She was meant to find home in the arms of someone her daddy would be proud to call son. She was scared but she never felt safer than when Chloe looked at her and smiled before going back to the game they were playing with her fingers in Aubrey's hair and she was home and she was scared and she was so god damned happy that she just knew that something was going to happen because she wasn't allowed to feel this happy unless something horrible was about to happen and she was scared and she was home.

* * *

"You okay, Bree?" Chloe asked, linking their hands together on the walk home

"Hm? What, yeah I'm fine" Aubrey answered, glancing at Chloe before returning her eyes to the ground

"I hope… I hope I didn't make things weird between us" Chloe said, "I know you're straight and that's a non-issue but you know, you were the most attractive person in the room and I felt better kissing my best friend over anyone else, you know?"

"No, I mean yes. I mean… It's fine Chlo, I'm just tired." Aubrey smiled, "I'm not really made for staying out drinking until the sun rises"

"Nah, you're made for eating dinner at four and going to bed at six. Like a grandma" Chloe joked, nudging Aubrey

"You're funny" Aubrey deadpanned

"You're an amazing kisser by the way, I mean where did you learn to kiss like that?" Chloe asked

"Shut up" Aubrey groaned

"I think I like drunk you best. You don't shy away from my touches like sober you does"

"I don't shy away from your touches, I cuddled you because you demanded to be cuddled just this afternoon" Aubrey frowned

"I mean in public. Like right now you're holding my hand not even thinking about it but if we were sober right now you would over think it before putting distance between us" Chloe said, squeezing Aubrey's hand tighter so she couldn't pull away

"That's not… I don't… I mean" Aubrey stuttered

"It's fine, I don't mind. I just like the freedom of drunk you" Chloe shrugged and opened their dorm door for Aubrey to step in a head of her

And then Aubrey was pressed against the door with the handle sticking into her back and there were lips on her lips and teeth grazing her skin, nails scratching her hips and she was kissing back and she couldn't feel the handle sticking into her back so hard it would bruise and she didn't really mind vodka anymore, she might actually kind of love it. Then her pants were being yanked down, the only thing keeping her up was the door handle because both her legs were on Chloe's shoulders and she was screaming and moaning and cursing and then she was shaking and struggling to get air into her lungs around Chloe's name in her mouth and it happened too fast and she didn't want it to end and then she had her face buried between Chloe's thighs, heels digging into her back as hands pushed her closer to Chloe and if she was wrong about Chloe's lips being home because she wanted to spend her life between Chloe's thighs making her make those delicious noises, she had never heard any better sound than the noises Chloe was making and god, she was sure Chloe had pulled several handfuls of hair out but she couldn't bring herself to care and she didn't even feel the bruises that were bound to be on her lower back from Chloe's heels and then Chloe was shaking and screaming and smothering Aubrey and then she was still, her breathing slowly evening out with her hands still in Aubrey's hair and her heels still holding Aubrey in place and Aubrey gently kissed Chloe's thighs, running her hands up and down Chloe's stomach and falling asleep with her head against her best friends naked stomach and she was home in the legs of a girl that had no plans for the future, wore clothes from thrift shops and generic, un designer shoes and her daddy certainly wouldn't approve of the girl she found home in and she was scared and she was happy

* * *

And then she was awake. In the exact same position as the night before, Aubrey felt fear and guilt and shame flood through her as she detangled herself from the legs she found home in the night before, getting dressed as quickly as possible and left her dorm with a soft click that woke up the girl who had stars in her eyes who smiled despite the pain in her chest. Chloe wasn't expecting anything less when she heard the door click, she knew that the second Aubrey woke up and realized what had happened that the blonde would leave like the dorm was on fire and that was fine, it was fine. Aubrey didn't know how to process emotions properly and Chloe was surprised she didn't run sooner, maybe drunk Aubrey was better at the emotions thing than sober Aubrey. Chloe knew exactly what was going to happen from the second her lips touched Aubrey's lips and she was expecting it and it was fine, even though it hurt like hell she knew Aubrey would be hurting more. Aubrey was a mess and that was okay, Chloe sort of loved mess.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you been?" Chloe yelled as soon as Aubrey walked through the door, "You left at ass crack o'clock in the morning and it's the middle of the fucking night and I had no clue where you were and you could've been murdered and I wouldn't have known and where the fuck were you?"

"Oh, um" Aubrey stuttered over her words

"Are you drunk?" Chloe yelled shrilly when she smelt whiskey on the blonde's breath

"Maybe a little?" Aubrey held her thumb and index finger an inch apart

"Oh my god" Chloe threw her hands up dramatically, "Here I am, scared to death that something horrible happened to you and you were out getting drunk"

"I just needed some liquid courage" Aubrey murmured, stepping closer to Chloe

"To do what? Get yourself murdered? Kidnapped?" Chloe was too angry to notice the gap between them closing until she felt lips on her own and nails digging into her hips, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're so beautiful" Aubrey murmured against Chloe's neck

"You're so drunk" Chloe had to force herself to gently push Aubrey back

"Doesn't mean that I don't want to do this" Aubrey advanced on Chloe, "and I know you want this too"

* * *

Chloe isn't exactly sure how it happened just that she had one of the best orgasms of her life before passing out with a beautiful blonde in her arms and when she woke up at five am she was alone again with nothing but a text from Aubrey to let her know where the blonde had gone

" _I'm at the library, will probably be there all day. Coffee on the counter x"_

"Hey Bree" Chloe greeted, setting her books down next to Aubrey who barely glanced at her

"Hey Chlo"

"So… We going to talk about last night?" Chloe asked gently, knowing that too much too fast would make Aubrey run

"No, I don't think we are" Aubrey said coldly

"… Okay" Chloe replied after a moment's hesitation before looking down at her books

"It can't happen again" Aubrey went on, "It was just a phase. I was curious and you were there."

"That's fine" Chloe tried not to show how much Aubrey's words had affected her

"I'm completely straight"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Chloe asked, "I know this is confusing for you, Bree, I know but don't shut me out"

"It was a mistake" Aubrey clenched her jaw and looked away from Chloe, "Both times were. I hope that this doesn't get in the way of our friendship"

"Oh" Chloe breathed, "Okay. Well, I'll just leave you to your studies"

* * *

"Hey Chl- What's wrong?" Beca asked immediately when the red head opened her dorm door to let the small brunette it

"Nothing" Chloe forced a smile onto her face, "I'm peachy"

"You've been crying, what's wrong? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

"You're many things, Becs, but a kicker of ass is not one of them" Chloe giggled

"Hey, I am bad ass. Hard core. I could tear a motherfucker down" Beca frowned

"Yeah okay and I'm Aubrey Hepburn reincarnate"

"Seriously though Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca asked after sitting in comfortable silence with her friend

"Do you think having sex with me would be a mistake?" Chloe asked

"What?"

"Like if we had sex, once maybe twice, would you call it a mistake?"

"I'd call it the best day of my life" Beca grinned

"Don't you have a toner for a treble?"

"What? Ew no" Beca shuddered, "I mean Jesse is kind of cute but he likes movies way too much"

"But when we hung out with the trebles you admitted to having a toner for one?"

"No I didn- Wait did he say treble? Oh my god, I thought he said bella" Beca groaned, covering her face with one hand "No wonder Jesse has been more aggressive with his weird flirting style"

"Who do you have a toner for then?" Chloe asked excitedly

"None of your business, Miss Beale"

"Come on" Chloe whined

"Why would you ask if having sex with you would be a mistake?" Beca not so subtly changed the topic

"No reason. Just wondering, a girls got to boost her confidence somehow, right?" Chloe winked, "Anyway, lets watch a movie"

"No" Beca groaned, "I'll take you to visit a gynaecologist"

"Just one" Chloe begged

"Ugh, fine"

"You're the best" Chloe leant down to press a kiss against Beca's cheek

* * *

"I'm home" Chloe called into their apartment, noticing Aubrey wasn't in the lounge room or kitchen, "Beca felt sick so I came home early"

After a minute of receiving no reply, Chloe started walking around the apartment

"Bree?" She called and jumped when a door behind her opened, "There you ar- Who are you?"

"I'm Tom" The tall boy with slicked back hair said

"Hello Tom, what are you doing in my apartment?" Chloe was trying not to freak out but seeming's as there was a very tall strange man in her apartment and no Aubrey in sight, she was very worried

"I'm Aubs' boyfriend" He smiled holding out his hand, "You must be Chloe"

"Boyfriend? I'm sorry, where is Aubrey?" Chloe shook her head

"She just ran down to the store, we ran out of condoms" Tom winked and Chloe scrunched her face up in distaste

"Gross" Chloe said before turning on her heel and slamming her bedroom door closed

* * *

"Chlo?" Chloe heard her door open and Aubrey's soft whisper ring through her room

"Go fuck Tom, I don't want to talk to you" Chloe's reply was muffled by her blanket

"I sent Tom home" Aubrey said, sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed

"Go away"

"I didn't want you to meet him like this" Aubrey whispered, "You were meant to be at Beca's all night"

"Yeah, she got sick" Chloe replied, "I don't care. Go away."

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"No? I mean why would it hurt me when my best friend fucks me, ignores me, says it was a mistake and then gets a secret boyfriend. I can see why you would think this wouldn't hurt." Chloe replied sarcastically

"Chlo-"

"It's whatever, Aubrey, I don't fucking care" Chloe snarled, "Just let me go to sleep"

"Chlo-" Aubrey was cut off by lips crashing into her own and she couldn't make herself pull away even when she felt tears that weren't her own drip down

"Tell me that was a mistake" Chloe's voice cracked, "Tell me it was a mistake and you don't want me"

"I can't" Aubrey whispered and her heart broke a little bit when Chloe let out a sob

"Why?"

"I want you more than I want to breathe"

"Then have me. Take me. I'm yours, Bree"

"I can't" Aubrey stood and left Chloe's room, each sob she heard making her want to turn around and comfort the red head but she couldn't. She was with Tom now, Tom who was on his last year of studying law and already interning at a successful branch with the promise of moving to the bigger branch in New York and her daddy would be proud to call him son. She didn't find home in him and he wasn't right for her and when she felt his hard muscles all she wanted was the softness of Chloe and when she looked into hazel eyes she imagined blue replacing them. Tom was her safe option but she didn't feel home


	5. Chapter 5

The easy, carefree dynamic between Aubrey and Chloe changed after Chloe met Tom. Chloe was barely home and when she was, she locked herself in her room and ignored Aubrey knocking on her door and when Aubrey did manage to catch Chloe outside of her room she just looked at Aubrey with sad eyes, shook her head and went back to whatever she was doing before. Aubrey hated it. Her chest would physically ache whenever Chloe ignored her or looked at her with sad eyes. Aubrey wasn't stupid, she knew she was in the wrong and she knew she wouldn't of been able to mess up anything more. Aubrey knew that the feeling she got in her chest when she seen Chloe smile or heard her laugh wasn't the warmth of a crush but she wasn't willing to actually admit it. The fact that she was still with Tom didn't help any matters and she felt horrible because she knew that he was starting to worship the ground she walked on and she only thought of him in a platonic way. Tom was a great guy and an excellent boyfriend, he was kind and loving, he brought her flowers just because, he never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do and he didn't get upset when she would get into a mood at him for no reason. He even helped her when she stress vomited even the time when she done that over his one thousand dollar shoes, just shrugging and saying he didn't like them that much anyway even though Aubrey knew they were his favourites. He was the perfect boyfriend and he was what she dreamed about when she was a little girl but he wasn't Chloe and she thought that he knew that when she watched his eyes flicker between her and Chloe and a small frown would crease between his eyebrows and he encouraged her to talk to her anyway, not knowing exactly why they were fighting or what exactly was going on between them

* * *

"Hey babe?" Tom broke the silence that settled over them

"Mm?"

"How long have you had a crush on Chloe for?"

"What?" Aubrey choked out after coughing

"Why haven't you acted on it yet?" Tom asked, genuinely curious

"Sorry?"

"I get that we're together but I know I'm sort of like a beard and as much as it hurts me to admit, I kind of wish that you broke up with me" Tom shrugged like it was nothing

"I don't… I'm not… You're… I don't have a crush on Chloe" Aubrey stuttered

"Yes you do and that's okay" Tom wrapped his arm around Aubrey's shoulder, "So, why haven't you acted on it?"

"My daddy would never approve" Aubrey admitted after a minute of silence, "I'm meant to graduate with honours, get an internship at a hospital and work from the bottom to the top. Get a successful boyfriend my daddy would be proud to call son someday"

"Oh" Tom said, nodding his head "Well, you know what I think? Screw him. He's lived his life and maybe he's happy with it, maybe he's not but he's lived his life. Don't let him live yours."

"He would disown me" Aubrey whispered

"You would have a new family with Chloe. One that loved you no matter what. I'd be there too, you know, always" Tom pressed a kiss to Aubrey's temple

"Why are you so calm about this?" Aubrey asked

"Because I want you to be happy and if that's with her, so be it. I want to be with someone who looks at me like you look at her. Who I look at the way she looks at you"

"You're sweet" Aubrey smiled a watery smile, "You deserve that and I'm sorry I couldn't give that you"

"Don't let fear rule your life"

* * *

Aubrey didn't believe in lasting love. Her parents were meant to be in love but she could still hear their screams at each other when she was shut in her room with her pink bed spread over her head. She could still see the resentment in her mother's eyes when she looked at her father. She could still smell the cigars and whiskey her father smelt like after a particularly bad fight. Maybe they loved each other once, maybe before Aubrey was born. Maybe even after she was born, she remembers blurry images of her parents dancing together to soft music with a smile in their eyes and she doesn't know when that image turned into shouting, resentment, cigars and booze. Maybe that's what scared her the most, she doesn't know if she would survive Chloe looking at her with resentment in her eyes and smoke on her breath. Aubrey was scared out of her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut

"What the hell is your problem?" Beca Mitchell was stood in her room, arms folded tightly across her chest and yelling

"I'm sorry?" Aubrey asked indignantly

"I get that you're emotionally crippled or whatever and Chloe begged me not to talk to you but I've had her in my room for the last couple of nights crying her heart out because you can't get your head out of your ass" Beca fumed and then Aubrey started crying and she had no clue what to do, "Hey no, don't cry. Fuck, don't cry please"

"I'm sorry" Aubrey sobbed as small arms wrapped around her awkwardly, "I'm sorry"

"Stop crying, please" Beca was starting to sound desperate as she realized that Aubrey had the most heart breaking cry she had ever heard, "Shit, fuck"

"I know I messed up" Aubrey sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Hey stop crying" Beca whispered, "Stop crying and we'll talk about this"

It took half an hour of rocking and hair stroking for Aubrey to finally calm down enough to get more than two words out

"What was that?" Beca asked as Aubrey wiped the remains of tears from her cheeks

"A highly embarrassing display that you're never to tell anyone about" Aubrey replied, sniffing and standing to look in the mirror to try to fix herself

"If you talk to me I won't" Beca bargained

"I'm a fuck up" Aubrey replied simply, "Yes, I dropped the eff bomb but it's the only word to describe me right now. I fucked everything up and I'll probably continue fucking it up because I'm scared"

"Why are you scared?"

"Because love never lasts. It starts with soft smiles and shy glances that turns into dancing together and telling them everything about yourself, giving them the power to ruin you and then it turns into resentment, cigars and booze"

"Your parents split too?" Beca asked sympathetically

"Nope. I kind of wish they had and I guess they wish they had too." Aubrey replied, rubbing her face with a makeup remover pad before tying her hair up in a messy bun, "I wouldn't do that to Chloe."

"How is what you're doing now any better?"

"I don't know" Aubrey admitted, "It has to be though"

* * *

Aubrey woke to her bedroom door slamming for the second time that night and her light being flicked on to show a very angry red head standing in her doorway

"Hey Chlo" Aubrey said cautiously

"Do you like me or not?" Chloe demanded, "You said you wanted me more than you want to breathe, is that true?"

"Yes"

"Then why can't we be together?"

"We just can't" Chloe could feel Aubrey's walls going up again and refused to leave without finishing the conversation

"Tell me why you can only fuck me when you're drunk" Chloe demanded

"If this is what you came here for, you're going to be highly disappointed" Aubrey replied coldly and suddenly there were lips on her own and a hand being shoved down her pants

"Tell me you don't want this" Chloe breathed against Aubrey's lips as she thrust her fingers roughly into Aubrey, "Tell me you want me to leave"

"Don't leave" Aubrey whimpered, digging her nails into Chloe's back

* * *

Chloe didn't know what was worse. Aubrey only touching her when she was drunk or Aubrey acting like they were a couple when no one else was around and the second they were in public Aubrey went back to being her best friend, like they hadn't just fucked eight times the night before, like they hadn't spent the morning cuddling. It was enough though, it had to be. Aubrey brang a different guy home every night that they went out and Chloe listened to Aubrey's moans from across the hall and the tearful apologizes the next morning. She knew Aubrey didn't mean to, Aubrey was a mess. Chloe loved mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey was ignoring Chloe. Well, not ignoring her exactly, she was ignoring the tension between them and refused to talk about it. In practice she was still letting Chloe make suggestions, sometimes even taking them and she was still a slave driver making at least one Bella throw up before they started on vocal exercises but that was fine, that was Aubrey. At home she acted like the perfect best friend, making Chloe dinner, watching movies and cuddling her, forever cleaning. It was nice, she was Aubrey. But it wasn't enough, Chloe had no idea where exactly she stood with the blonde. She knew Tom and Aubrey broke up even though he still hung around a couple times a week which annoyed Chloe because he was so nice and funny that she couldn't bring herself to hate him like she wanted to. He would gang up on Aubrey with her to make her watch a movie and he would nearly always make Aubrey sit next to Chloe. It was nice, it was almost enough

* * *

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, looking up from her book and was floored to see what Chloe was wearing

"I'm uh, I'm going on a date" Chloe said, "Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Have fun." Chloe could see Aubrey's jaw clench and her eyes narrow slightly

"I can stay home if you want me to"

"Its fine. Go have fun"

"Okay" Chloe sighed

* * *

The date was a disaster. Her date, Caroline, took her to a pub and ordered her a salad and a no carb beer. Caroline was more interested in talking about herself, never asking Chloe questions, and mid-way through she stopped talking completely in favour to watch whatever football game was on the TV. Chloe's favourite part was when Caroline held up two fingers, looked Chloe in the eye and told her to sit on them. That's when she gathered her purse and left without another word to catch a cab home. When she finally made it through the door, Aubrey was still sitting in the lounge with all the lights on, watching some or other show with a glass of wine

"How was the date?" Aubrey asked, patting the spot next to her for Chloe to sit

"Terrible. She ordered me a salad and held up her fingers and told me to sit on them" Chloe said and smiled when she heard the laugh slip between Aubrey's lips

"You're joking?" Aubrey asked

"Sit on it" Chloe spoke in a deep voice and held two fingers up

"That's amazing" Aubrey laughed, handing the glass of wine to Chloe "I think you need this more than I do"

"Thanks. What are we watching?" Chloe asked, leaning against Aubrey's side

"Keeping up with the Kardashians"

"I love it" Chloe lifted Aubrey's arm around her shoulder so she could snuggle in more comfortably in the blondes side

"Tell me about the date" Aubrey murmured

"Well, we went to a sports pub. She ordered me a salad with no dressing and a low carb beer"

"So the two things you hate most" Aubrey laughed

"Yep. Then she talked about herself the entire time then stopped talking to watch football I think. Then she told me to sit on it and I left" Chloe said, "So all in all, the worst date I've ever been on"

"I'm sorry" Aubrey didn't even try to sound sincere

"No you're not" Chloe murmured, kissing Aubrey's neck "and that's okay"

"I'm sorry" Aubrey murmured, looking down at Chloe

"I know" Chloe sighed, knowing exactly what Aubrey was apologizing for, "I'm going to have a shower and head to bed, okay?"

"Goodnight"

* * *

"What are you doing, Aubrey?" Tom asked

"I'm making spaghetti. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're pushing away the girl who could very well be the love of your life just because you're scared" Tom said, raising an eyebrow

"I don't really want to talk about this" Aubrey said, turning away from Tom

"Too bad" Tom stood and gently made Aubrey turn around, "I get the pressure you have from your father, I have it to, but that can't be all that's stopping you from dating her"

"I'm not good enough for her. No, just hear me out" Aubrey said when Tom opened his mouth, "Chloe is just so… Good. She'd give the clothes off her back to a stranger. She does everything and anything she can to help people and she never expects anything in return. She's so kind and giving and good. I'm not. I wouldn't even give a stranger a second glance and I don't care enough about anyone to help them out unless it somehow benefits me. I'm mean and selfish and just a bad person. She deserves someone with a heart as kind as hers"

"Maybe that's true but for some reason, she still wants you" Tom said, "She wants all of you"

"Look Tom, I love her. It'd be pretty useless to try to tell you I don't so I'm not even going to bother. My mother loved my father once and he loved her and they built an empire together and now they sit at separate ends of the house wishing that they were literally anywhere else. If that's what love is, I'm not sure I want it."

"Aubrey"

"I'm my father's daughter, there's no changing that." Aubrey shrugged, "and I wouldn't wish him on anyone, let alone Chloe."

* * *

Aubrey's head was a mess, even she didn't know why she wouldn't let herself be with Chloe. She loved her and she was pretty sure Chloe loved her too, so why couldn't she let them be together? She was scared beyond belief but everyone in love was scared, right? She didn't want to disappoint her father but she had gotten pretty used to that so that was a non-issue. Her trust fund alone made sure that she could live a lavish life without working a single day in her life, so it wasn't the job factor. Maybe she wasn't good enough for Chloe but Chloe wanted her anyway. There was just something stopping her every time she tried to let herself be with Chloe and she had no clue what it was.

 **AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter? I might re-do it if you guys are as iffy about it as I am.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What am I looking at?" Aubrey asked when she stepped into the apartment that was currently covered in more pillows and blankets than she knew they had

"We're having a reconnect night" Chloe said happily, "I made a fort"

"We're what?"

"Just get in the fort"

"I'm sorry-"

"Get in the fucking fort, Aubrey"

"Okay" Aubrey quickly dropped everything she was holding and crawled into the fort, followed closely by Chloe

"I feel like we've lost touched with each other because we argue and one of us, mostly you, walks away before finishing it. So, I've made a fort throughout the entire apartment so there is no escaping" Chloe grinned

"Is this really necessary?" Aubrey asked

"Probably not but its fun" Chloe shrugged, "I also have movies and my laptop and heaps of snacks and tissues just encase"

"You're so weird"

"Thanks. Now, let's start" Chloe crossed her legs and looked at Aubrey expectedly

"What?" Aubrey asked after a minute

"Tell me about your feelings"

"Chloe-"

"Nope, we're doing this Posen. Whether you like it or not so you may as well do it the easy way" Chloe interrupted

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Aubrey asked

"How do you feel about me?" It wasn't going the way Chloe wanted it to go but if she had to ask Aubrey questions then so be it

"I care for you very strongly" Aubrey worded it carefully

"Romantically or platonically?'

"Both"

"Why aren't we together?"

"I'm scared"

"Why?"

"Because you make me so happy"

"Why does that scare you?"

"They only let me be this happy if they're preparing to take something away from me" Chloe smiled sadly because while she felt bad that Aubrey felt like that, she was glad they were getting somewhere

"Any other reason?"

"I don't believe that loves lasts. At least, it won't for me"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't made to love or be loved. Look at my parents"

"You're not your parents" Chloe said, moving closer to Aubrey

"No, but I am my father's daughter" Aubrey looked away from Chloe when the redhead wrapped an arm around her waist, "You deserve better"

"Maybe" Chloe shrugged, "But I want you"

"You shouldn't" Aubrey clenched her jaw and moved to get away

"Nope, we're talking about this" Chloe pulled Aubrey back to her, "Tell me something I don't know about you"

"I lost my virginity to a guy called Preston" Aubrey said the first thing that came to mind and looked at Chloe when she started laughing

"Preston? Oh my god, was he as preppy as his name sounds?" Chloe laughed

"He wore khaki shorts, loafers and oxford sweater vests over plaid shirts" Aubrey admitted, grimacing at the thought

"Oh, sexy" Chloe laughed, "Tanned, blonde hair and perfect white teeth all paid for by daddies money?"

"Yep" Aubrey laughed, "Captain of the rowing team and all"

"That is golden" Chloe clapped her hands while she laughed, "Did you at least orgasm for real?"

"It was his first time, okay?" Aubrey tried to at least defend his honour

"You poor soul" Chloe touched her hand to Aubrey's cheek

"Look, Chlo, I… I don't want to hurt you" Aubrey admitted, "I know it sounds dumb and it's probably hurting you anyway but I can't handle the thought of being with you and not giving you what you need"

"What do you think I need?" Chloe asked

"A lasting love. I don't know if I can give you that."

"You're wrong. All I need is right now love. All I need is you right now, in this moment. The future can wait" Chloe said

"What if that isn't enough?"

"You will always be enough for me" Chloe said, brushing Aubrey's hair away from her neck, "Always"

"But what if I'm not?"

"You try so hard to be perfect at everything, Bree, but you don't need to be perfect for me. You just need to be you and that's enough. You're enough and it's okay" Chloe didn't expect the tears to start rolling down Aubrey's face and she didn't expect Aubrey to launch herself into Chloe's arms

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, holding Aubrey tightly, "What did I say wrong?"

"Nothing" Aubrey sobbed, "You said everything perfectly"

"So why are you crying?"

"No one's ever told me that I don't have to be perfect and it's okay not to be" Aubrey sobbed harder, burying her face in Chloe's neck, "God, I've been so stupid. It's you. It's been you since the moment I met you. It's you at two in the morning or four in the afternoon. It's you when I'm sleeping and studying and eating and laughing and crying. You are everywhere and you are everything."

Chloe tried hard to keep the tears at bay but she could do nothing to stop them rolling down her face and dripping into Aubrey's hair as she squeezed the blonde tighter as if if she held Aubrey tight enough it would the sobs rattling her chest stop and when she felt Aubrey claw at her back like she was sure someone was going to steal Chloe away so she held on with all her might, the tears came faster and the sobs harder from the both of them

"I'm sorry" Aubrey's voice broke, looking up at Chloe to look her in the eye, "I'm sorry I've been so stupid."

"It's okay" Chloe whispered, taking Aubrey's face in between her hands, "It's okay"

This kiss was different from all the other's they shared. It wasn't hesitant, it wasn't forceful, it wasn't filled to brim of lust. It was a kiss filled with hope and promises and it was everything, it made Aubrey hope that she was good, that she could give Chloe the love she deserved and it was Chloe's promise to love Aubrey through thick and thin and it was everything

"I'm scared" Aubrey whispered when they broke apart

"So am I" Chloe pressed her forehead against Aubrey's, "But we'll make this work, together"

In that moment Aubrey knew as clearly as she knew would die that she loved the girl with sunrise in her hair and stars in her eyes more than anything she could ever imagine

"I love you" Aubrey whispered so quietly Chloe barely heard her

"I love you too" Chloe kissed her again before pulling away

 **AN: Are they out of the woods yet? Probably not.**


End file.
